Field of Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to a pickup truck cap with a roll-away or sectional overhead door.
Heretofore, caps for pickup trucks have been provided with various types of doors, usually two-part doors comprising a hatch-back door for the cap per se, functioning in cooperation with the tailgate of the truck. Sometimes a regular door, such as used in pickup campers is provided with suitable framework filling in the space around the doorway. The doors heretofore used have the disadvantage that, when they swing out or, if they swing in, they are always in the way of something or somebody.